1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to coffee brewers and in particular to "drip" type coffee brewers wherein coffee is brewed by the flow of hot water downwardly through a charge of ground coffee carried in a cartridge having a lower coffee delivery outlet.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In one conventional form of coffee brewing apparatus, a cartridge is mounted subjacent a spray head which sprays hot water onto ground coffee carried on a suitable filter paper sheet in the cartridge. As the hot water flows downwardly through the ground coffee, the coffee beverage is brewed and flows downwardly through the filter sheet through a lower outlet in the cartridge to a subjacent container such as a decanter.
In a different form of brewing apparatus, such as shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,771,431 of Milton F. Ehrenberg, Jr., owned by the assignee hereof, coffee is brewed by means of a bagged charge of ground coffee disposed in a brewing chamber in contact with a hot water delivery element. The brewed coffee flows upwardly from the brewing chamber through a filter and thence outwardly through a spout into a subjacent decanter or the like.